What have I done?
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: Sango's confused more then ever.And Miroku is sobbing...what will happen to her?WARNING:Attempted Suicide and LEMON! Edit:I do not own anything of Miroku and Sango but the stories I come up with...
1. Chapter 1

** "What have I done?"**

**Okay so This is my first Miroku and Sango story.I was board so please be if you like it thank you very much**

Sango's POV:

It's cold and it's dark. Wont anyone come and save me? … No, no one wants me anymore. Miroku has forgotten about me. He never cared…He never loved me

I slit my wrists again I just want to see the blood…I want the pain to go away.

Miroku's POV:

It was raining when I got a call from Inuyasha "Hello?" I said after the third ring. On the other end Inuyasha sounded worried "Miroku something's wrong" He said in a weary voice. "What is it?" I asked in a flash "Sango…Something is wrong with her" he said after taking a breath "I can smell her blood" My eyes went big after hearing blood. I hung up the phone and ran to her house. Her dad wasn't home which was a good thing. I broke threw the door and ran up to her room.

Sango's POV:

Please just make it stop…I want to scream but my words fail to come out…The last cut was deeper as the pain went through my body I became madder at myself and cut almost half of my body…I feel to the floor. The cold, hard, tile floor…I was aware of the coldness touching my skin as my blood ran onto the floor I started to lose consciousness of everything around me…

Miroku's POV:

I ran into her room but I didn't see her. But I saw her bathroom light on and heard the bathroom sink running…just before I was about to run for the bathroom door Inuyasha had already been behind me. I turned to him though he looked sick…I knew something was wrong but when I tried to open the door it was locked. I banged on the door calling out to Sango…I knew she was in there and something bad was wrong…Inuyasha pushed the door down and stopped in his tracks. I groaned and pushed him out of the way only to find Sango laying on the bathroom floor blood surrounding her. I felt my heart drop as I ran to her. "Sango! Sango wake up!" I yelled…

Sango's POV:

I can't live like this anymore…but I hear voices and…I can feel Miroku's touch…It feels so warm…the smell of him surrounding me…

Miroku's POV:

I ripped a cloth up and rapped it around her wounds…"Please Sango don't die on me" I cried as Inuyasha called 911…I laid by Sango not caring rather her blood got on me or not. I touched her face…it looked so calm and peaceful…I stroked her hair praying to Buddha she'd wake up…"Please Sango. You have to wake up…you have to be okay" I whispered to her "because I love you…"

Sango's POV:

"I can hear you" I tried to reply back to Miroku. But failed to once again…But did he really love me? Did he really care this much to try and save my fettle attempt of suicidal? "I love you too Miroku" I heard myself say in a whisper.

Miroku's POV:

My heart stopped when I heard a whisper so small to even hear come form Sango. But I'd heard it and so did Inuyasha. I jumped up and put my hands on both of her cheeks "Sango?!" I said feeling the tears go down my face. The paramedics had come by now. I watched as they took her away to the hospital…My heart breaking in million pieces…Inuyasha put his hand on my shoulder and hadn't I realized he did until he sighed "She's going to be okay" he said

Sango's POV:

I could hear many voices around me yet none of Miroku's voice…Was what he said to me true? Did he really love me? I couldn't care…But I did care because I loved him back…I loved Miroku more then life it's self yet I'd never say so…What have I done?

**What will happen to Sango? Will she live or die? And what is Miroku going to do? Only I know that answer and you'll all have to check back for Chapter 2!**


	2. YES!

**Okay this is my second chapter. Uh I don't really know how to use fanfiction just yet but please bare with me as I try and not to mess anything up.**

**Yes!**

4 months later

"Miroku!" Sango laughed as he spanned her around in his arms. "Miroku please stop".

Miroku laughed and sat her down but fell down with her "To much?" he asked laying next to her breathing hard.

Sango turned her head to look at him "Maybe…I get dizzy easy." She said closing her eyes.

Miroku smiled and kissed her " I love you." He said.

Sango looked at him and sighed. She loved him…She wanted him so bad right there.

"I love you too." Sango said trying to get up but the room was still spinning too much and she fell back down. Miroku caught her before she could hit the floor. "You're beautiful." Hw said looking into her eyes. Sango smiled and blushed a bright pink, which made Miroku laugh. He loved seeing her blush. "SUPER KAWAI!!!!!!!!!" Sango said. Miroku burst out laughing. "Super Kawai to you too." He replied back smiling. Miroku wanted to ask Sango something but didn't want to bother her. "Miroku?" Sango said breaking him out of his thoughts of doubt. "Yes?" He said looking at her. "Will you please get off of me?" She asked sweetly. Miroku blushed and stood up helping her up "I should probably be getting home now." She said getting her bag and kissing Miroku on his cheek. But before she could turn around and walk out Miroku caught her by her wrist and pulled her back. "Sango I need…I need to ask you something." He said looking down. Sango looked at him and caught his gaze. "What is it?" She asked slightly laughing. Miroku took a deep breath and took her to the sofa and sat down. Sango knew something was wrong. He wasn't looking at her. "What is it Miroku?" She asked getting worried. "Sango I love you…and rather you believe it or not I do." Sango cut him off. "I know that and I believe you do." She said. Miroku put his hand over her mouth and laughed, "Please Sango let me finish." He said with a half laugh. Sango nodded and Miroku took his hand down. "Like I was saying. I do love you and I'd do anything for you. I can't live without you and after the past months I've realized that I can not live without you." Miroku was standing by now and went into his pocket and pulled out a box. Sango could feel her heart stop and drop both at the same time. Miroku got down on one knee and smiled at Sango. "Sango Tajiya, Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box. Sango just looked at the box frozen in the pose she was sitting in. After a minute Miroku couldn't take it. "Sango please, Say something?!" Sango blinked at him and smiled as the tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Yes." She said hugging him. Just then the doorbell rung. "Really?" Miroku asked not paying any attention to the doorbell. Sango nodded but didn't say anything. The doorbell rung again and Miroku sighed and got up to answer it. Sango put the ring on her finger to admire it. "Oh my goodness." She thought to herself. The ring was egg shaped almost crystal white with a hint of blue in it. Kagome walked in and sighed, "I can't believe your getting married." She said with tears in her eyes. Sango looked at her "How did you know though?" She asked. "Miroku told us." Kagome replied back taking her hand and admiring the ring on it. Sango just laughed. Inuyasha walked in with a pouted look on his face. "What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked. Inuyasha just sighed and shrugged "Nothing…just wondering why you're marrying a monk." Miroku sighed and looked at Inuyasha. "Please why are you over here?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Board and…Board I guess." Inuyasha replied back sitting down next to Sango. "I'm here because I can always be found wherever Inuyasha is." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha snorted and laughed. "_Sit boy!_!" Kagome said in an anger tone. Inuyasha went down hard. "Ow! That hurt woman!" Inuyasha barked getting back up. Kagome just laughed and turned back to Sango. "We _**must**_ go shopping Sango!" Kagome said tugging on Sango's arm. Sango wasn't in the mood to shop. She looked over at Miroku and gave him a look of "help me!" "Kagome, Why don't you and Inuyasha go? I'm sure he'll love it. And plus I want to spend sometime with Sango." Miroku said switching Sango with Inuyasha. Kagome pouted and looked at Inuyasha "fine but if you make one bad comment-." Miroku cut her off "yea, yea you'll tell him to sit we know." Inuyasha flinched at the word "_sit." _Miroku kept pushing them out the door until he could shut it. "Finally." He said breathing. Sango smiled and got up and started towards him "I should be getting home." She said. Miroku pouted, "B-but I just got them to leave." He said stuttering out the rest. Sango laughed and put her hand over his mouth "I'm sorry." She said reaching for the door. But before she could touch the knob Miroku pulled her back and kissed her "You're not leaving me that fast." Sango tried to pull back but failed after a couple more tires. "Please Miroku, let me go." Just then Miroku let go and sighed "Fine…I'll stop…I just really love you." He said. Sango smiled and opened the door "And I love you too. But I really do need to leave. I'll call you later." She said giving him one last kiss on the cheek. "I'll be waiting." Miroku replied back meaning he wasn't leaving his house until she called. Sango turned and walked out. While walking home Sango couldn't stop gushing over what just happened back at Miroku's house. "Oh my, He asked me to marry him." She thought to herself "This is wonderful!" She said not realizing she'd just said it out loud. Strangers started to stare at her but Sango kept walking. She couldn't care if there was a huge sign on her back saying, "kick me" right now. All that matter to her was that Miroku loved her and she _**was**_ going to marry him.

Yea so this one is a little better then my first one. But I am still getting use to this fancfiction thing. Hope you liked it and do keep reading. There's much more to come of Sango and Miroku!


	3. Flash Backs

_**Flash backs**_

**My 3****rd**** chapter. YAY! Okay so this is Sango's flash backs 4months ago. Hope you all like it!**

Sango finally made it home that night "Dad! I'm home!" Sango yelled while putting her stuff away. "Dad?" She yelled again. Mr. Tajiya was still working when Sango got home. Sango walked up the stairs to her room and got ready for bed. After she was done she got into bed and turned out the light and closed her eyes and fell asleep to dream. Which she did dream.

4months ago

While Sango was on the way to the hospital Miroku was going home to change. "Miroku!?" Inuyasha yelled after him. "What?" Miroku replied back with tears in his eyes. "She wanted to kill herself! She hates me!" Miroku said back. "Sango saw you with Marissa man!" Inuyasha said back stopping Miroku. "She saw you with her man. And your just going to walk away from her?! Sango loves you Miroku! And not only does she love you but she thought that you wanted Marissa instead of her. Your stupid if you're going to just walk away from her!" Inuyasha said with anger in his eyes. "I love Sango Inuyasha…But-." Inuyasha snarling cut off Miroku just then. "If you love that girl! That dark brown haired girl they just took away to the hospital because she thought you didn't love her, you would tell her the truth then!" Inuyasha let go of Miroku then and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Miroku called after Inuyasha as he walked away. "I'm going to the hospital…some one needs to be there if Sango wakes up." Miroku sighed and started to think. Meanwhile at the hospital the Doctor's were trying to revive Sango's heart. But it didn't work. Sango was slipping deep into a coma. Miroku had changed by then and made it to the hospital. Inuyasha looked at him and sighed. "What?" Miroku asked. "Sango's heart isn't really responding and she's slipping into a coma." Inuyasha said. Just then Kikyo and Kagome walked in. "Kagome, Kikyo, what are you two doing here?" Miroku asked. "Inuyasha called and she's our friend too." Kagome replied back sounding a little angry. "Kagome's right. She needs her friends and family here." Kikyo replied sitting next to Inuyasha. Just then a Doctor came out covered in Sango's blood. She had honey blonde hair and green eyes. She sighed and looked at Miroku "I am sorry but…Miss Tajiya is dead…" The lady said with sad eyes. Miroku couldn't move at this point. He could feel his legs wanting to give out as he could hear Kagome burst into tears. Kikyo nor Inuyasha said anything. Miroku hands went into a fist and he walked out of the hospital furious as ever. Once he got outside he couldn't control his anger and punched a brick wall and kicked a can. He finally calmed down after a couple of minutes and broke down in tears. Meanwhile while Miroku sat outside trying to control himself Sango laid in an empty room her body looking lifeless as ever. Her skin was starting to turn pale and cold. Her brown hair lay looking so soft next to her. Her eyes closed ever so sweetly and looking however peaceful. Miroku finally came back in walking past Inuyasha and everyone else. "Sir?" One of the Doctors said as Miroku walked passed them without saying a word. "Sir!?" The Doctor kept saying but Miroku didn't stop. He walked into the room Sango was in and locked the door. The Doctors were knocking on the door and trying to open it but Miroku wasn't going to open it. He walked over to Sango's laying body and sat next to her. Miroku took a deep breath and opened his mouth "You can't leave me Sango." He said in almost a whisper. "I need you...I love you Sango. Please don't die on me...Please." He finished off. Just then the cops broke down the door and grabbed Miroku to drag him out. But Miroku fought back "I'm not leaving!" He yelled. But the cops grabbed Miroku again and tried to drag him out "SANGO WAKE UP! I NEED YOU I LOVE YOU!" He yelled again as the cops jumped on him. "What's going on?" Sango's spirit thought as she saw Miroku fighting back. "...I love you too Miroku." Her spirit said back. "I have to get back...I need to go back!" She started to panic. Just then a low beep came from a monitor next to Sango. "Let me go!" Miroku broke from the cops and ran to Sango's side "Come on Sango. I know you hear me! Wake up!" Miroku said again to her. The Doctors came in and started to work on Sango. The Doctor with green eyes told Miroku to wait outside...Miroku walked back out and started talking to the cops. Meanwhile Sango could see a bright light as she slowly opened her eyes. After a couple of minutes of working on Sango the Doctor with green eyes came back out and looked at Miroku. "Sir, I must say what you did back there was amazing. Somehow even though Miss. Tajiya was gone you talking to her has revived her heart once more." Miroku's eyes went wide at this point. "So what are you saying?" He asked. The Doctor smiled and said "She is breathing again thanks to you." Inuyasha's eyes went up and he looked over to Miroku. Miroku sighed in relief and smiled. Inuyasha knew what had happened and told the girls. Miroku walked back into Sango's room and heard her heart beating. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Sango slightly laughed in a low tone and Miroku heard it and laughed himself. She knew he w as in the room even though her eyes weren't open. "Don't be scared. I'm not going to bite if that's what you're thinking." Sango said in a low voice. Miroku walked over and sat next to her. Her arms were wrapped up so they could heal. Miroku put his hands in Sango's hands and held her hand. Sango sighed softly at his touch. Sango's hands were soft yet cold. They felt so fragile to Miroku. "I'm sorry." Sango said in a whisper. "It's okay. Your alright now." He replied back "That's all that matters now." Miroku started to space out and this point. Days passed by and Sango was finally able to go home with the help of Miroku. "You haven't said anything to me at all today." Sango said looking down as Miroku helped her out of his car. "Oh...sorry just thinking." He replied back. "About what?" She asked "We're friends you know so you can tell me anything." Miroku frowned he didn't want to be friends with Sango. He wanted to be more than just friends. "I don't want to be your friend Sango." He said in a low voice. Sango didn't look at him "Ow, that kind of hurt." She said. "No what I mean is I don't want to be your friend because I'm in love with you." He said back. Sango looked at him and felt her heart stop "What are you saying Miroku?" She asked. Miroku laughed and looked at her. "your beautiful Sango and I want to be your bf." He said back stroking her hair. Sango blushed a hot pink and Miroku laughed. "So does that mean you're going to be my gf?" He asked. Sango blinked at him and threw herself at him. "YES!" She replied back hugging him. Miroku hugged her avoiding hugging her tight because of her cuts.

Just then Sango woke up from her sleep breathing hard...She picked up the phone and called Miroku. Asleep by the phone Miroku woke up after the 3rd ring and picked the phone up "Hello?" He said in his half-sleep tone that Sango just loved. "I'm so sorry I forgot to call you." Sango said. "It's okay Sango. your tired. You need sleep." He replied back smiling..."I'm sorry." Sango said again. Miroku just laughed in return. "I just...wanted to say goodnight. So...Goodnight." Sango said. "I love you Sango." Miroku replied back laughing. "I love you too." Sango replied. "Night. Sweet dreams." Miroku said before hanging up. Sango loved to hear Miroku's voice. She hung up and went back to sleep for a new day to start.

_**Well next chapter might take some do keep checking back for more!**_


	4. Oh golly kill beast

Wow, sorry for the long wait on Chapter .This on has a lemon in it. So you've been warned!

_**Oh golly kill beast**_

Few months passed by and it was the day of Miroku and Sango's wedding. Sango was wearing a very nice puffy white dress with off the shoulder selves. Miroku had on a white tuxedo with his hair done nice. "Oh golly kill beast I'm freaking out." Sango said while Kagome did her hair in an up do. "Just remember to breathe sweetie." Kagome said laughing. "And don't forget to say I do." Kikyo added in with a big smile. Sango sticked her tongue out at Kikyo and Kikyo sticked hers back. "You're not helping much Kik." Sango said rubbing her hands together. There was a knock at the door just then and Kikyo opened it. Mr. Tajiya was standing in the doorway. "You look very beautiful honey bun." Mr. Tajiya said to Sango. "Thank you daddy." Sango replied. Sango's hands were starting to shack she was so nervous. "It's all going to be okay." Her dad told her. "Yea, sure thanks dad." Sango rolled her eyes. It was finally time for Sango to walk down the aisle with her father. When Miroku saw Sango he felt like he was seeing an Angel for the first time in his whole life. She looked very beautiful to him. After a couple of hours after the wedding Sango and Miroku finally got to their new home. Miroku opened the door carrying Sango in. "It's beautiful." Sango said smiling. Her father had come in and put everything in for them. "Yea you are beautiful." Miroku said back not paying any mind to the house. Sango just laughed. Miroku walked up to their rooms and laid her on the bed smiling. "Very nice." Sango said laying back on the pillows. Miroku lay next to her and smiled. "Welcome home Mrs. Houshi!" He said. Sango sighed and smiled. Miroku kissed her and Sango kissed him back. Miroku wanted too ripe her clothes off but didn't because she looked so beautiful in her wedding dress. "I'm going to go and get changed." He said. "Okay." Sango said watching him walk off. She sighed and closed her eyes. After a few seconds Sango got up and took her dress off. She didn't want to ruin it laying in it. She put on a sky blue dress with pink in the middle of it going down it. Miroku came back with nothing but his boxers on and smiled at Sango. Sango looked at Miroku and blushed. "Nice." She said lying back in the bed and covering herself under the covers. Miroku laughed and got under with her. Miroku kissed Sango on the lips and started to move down to her neck. Sango groaned and pushed Miroku off her blushing a light pink. "Nervous?" He asked her. "Very." She replied back to him. This would be both Miroku and Sango's first time ever. Miroku nodded and kissed her again. "No worries." He said, "I'll…try not to go so hard." Sango turned away embarrassed and Miroku went back to kissing her. He moved his hands down her side to her leg reaching the end of Sango's dress. Miroku ran his hands up her dress taking it off of her. Sango blushed a hot red pink as she tried not to cover herself up. Miroku pulled back to look at her. He shook his head "No, no, no this just won't do." He said taking her bra off. Sango gasped as she covered herself before he could see her. Miroku just laughed and pulled her arms above her head so he could see her. "It's such a crime to hide such a beautiful thing you know." He said smirking at her. Sango relaxed after he said that. "Wow, he thinks my body is beautiful." She thought to herself. Miroku went down and kissed her chest going back up to her neck. Sango moaned a little low at his touch. He felt so good to her. She wonted him more then anything and she was getting him. Miroku looked a while. "Shall we see if you taste good?" He asked going down. Sango freaked and closed her legs and sat up in a rush. "No! I mean-" She was going to say but Miroku stopped her. "No worries." He said laughing laying her back down. He opened her legs back up and Sango could feel something warm go inside her. Sango sighed in pleasure but didn't know what was coming next. After tasting her Miroku pushed her legs further apart and laughed. "What?" Sango asked looking at him. "Are you sure your ready for this?" He asked. He sounded like a pro at this to Sango but Miroku was freaking out inside but didn't let that show. "Yes!" Sango almost shouted. Miroku laughed "My, my aren't you the eager one." He teased. Miroku sighed and shoved himself into her womanhood. Sango moaned in a low tone hardly yet getting there. Miroku shoved further going in and out picking up the paste a little. Sango started to moan at the past of him. Miroku enjoyed it and kept going faster. Sango moaned and clinched to the covers with her hands as Miroku started to rock her faster and faster. Miroku could feel himself starting to reach his limit. Miroku cummed inside of her after a while. Sango almost screamed in pleasure not noticing the warmth inside of her. And Miroku finally stopped and fell next to her. Both breathing hard Sango kissed Miroku and lay on his chest. "How was that for your first time?" He asked her stroking her hair. Sango laughed and nodded "very enjoyable." She said closing her eyes. The both fell asleep after that. A couple of days later Sango woke up in a flash and ran to the bathroom. Miroku was downstairs fixing breakfast when Sango came down. "Morning." He said smiling. Sango smiled back "Morning." She replied back. Miroku sat a plate of eggs in from of her and sighed. "Not a very good cook but it's better then nothing." He joked. Sango laughed and shook her head." It looks yummy!" She said picking up her fork and getting ready to eat it when she felt sick again. She ran to the bathroom again. Sango didn't know what was wrong with her but she felt horrible.

Wow, talk about being sick. Well Sango and Miroku are finally married. And both have lost their virginity to each other. But why is Sango so sick now? Is she pregnant? That's not a secret I'll ever tell right now…You know you love it. Keep checking back for chapter 5! Oh what will happen?!

_**XOXO.**_


	5. Sango andMiroku?

Okay hehe sorry for the long wait. I was uh; I was busy lol and maybe being a little lazy here. Okay so I hope you all like this chapter I know my bf has been bugging me tot ell him what happens so please do enjoy and uh…review!

_**After a few minutes later Sango went to Kagome's house. "Sango what's wrong?" Kagome asked closing the door as Sango walked in. Sango pulled out a white box and held it up. "So?" Kagome said looking at Sango. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes "So it's a pregnancy test Kagome dear. I could be pregnant!" Sango said freaking out. Just then Kagome's eyes went wide "Then what the **_hell_** are you waiting for then?! Take the darn thing!" Kagome said pushing Sango to the bathroom. "But what if I really am pregnant though?" Sango asked looking worried in her eyes. "We'll deal with that later." Kagome said smiling to herself. After a couple of minutes later Sango came out. "Well?" Kagome asked anxiously. Sango took a deep breath and looked at Kagome "I'm…pregnant." She said looking dazed almost. Kagome got up and hugged her best friend who was now pregnant with a monk's baby. Sango hugged her back coming back to reality with a smile on her face. "Go home and tell Miroku!" Kagome said pushing Sango to the door. Sango turned and kissed Kagome goodbye on her cheek "I'll call you okay?" Kagome nodded and smiled "You better." Sango went home after that and opened the door. Miroku hugged her tight and sighed, "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded. Sango smiled her soft sweet smile and hugged him "Guess what?" She asked him. Miroku shock his head and sighed "What?" he asked back. Sango took a breath and let it out "I'm pregnant." She said closing her eyes not wanting to see his reaction to her news. But Miroku was happy. He picked Sango up and hugged her again. "That's great Sango!" Miroku said smiling spinning her around. "Please your making me sick Miku." Sango said closing her eyes. Miroku put her down and kissed her "I'm happy…" He said. "But?" Sango replied back. "But I just wish…" Miroku stopped then and smiled "Nothing." The night fell and Sango was in her sky blue gown for bed. It flowed whenever she moved. It was those vintage gown's you saw on TV. Miroku looked at her and sighed. "What is it monk?" Sango asked. "Don't call me that." Miroku replied back smiling. "But you are a monk hon." Sango replied back. "But you're a demon slayer." Miroku pointed out. "Ah, former demon slayer may I correct you dear." She said. "Then if you can be a former-demon slayer I can be a former-monk as well." Miroku said getting under the covers. "But that doesn't make-" Sango was about to say but Miroku cut her off "Former demon slayer!" He pointed out again. Sango finally gave up and sighed. "What is wrong Miku?" She asked rolling her eyes and laughing. Miroku just shrugged and looked at his wife with a sly smile on his face. Sango gasped and turned away "pervert!" She said. Miroku laughed and ran his fingers down her arm. Sango felt a cold shiver go through her as she groaned. Miroku kissed her neck while moving himself on top of her. "Miroku please." Sango said in a low whisper but Miroku ignored her plead and ran his fingers down her dress to her leg. Sango struggled to not wrap her arms around him but failed. She couldn't lie to anyone not even herself at this point. She wanted Miroku no she didn't want him like no other she wanted to be one with him to feel everything he felt. "Sango?" Miroku said breathlessly. "Yes?" Sango replied back. Miroku looked at Sango and kissed her "I love you more then anything." He said. Sango started to tear up a little and kissed him back "I love you too." She said back. Miroku smiled and went back kissing her. Miroku was done playing around with her and took her dress off and started kissing her body going down. Sango let out a small sigh. She couldn't control herself anymore. Sango pushed Miroku down and got on top of him and took his shirt off. Miroku laughed and ran his hands down her back to unhook her bra. Hours later it was about 4:00am when Sango felt a cold hand on her cheek. Sango woke up in a flash though Miroku got her before she could sit up. "Don't want to get a head rush I wouldn't sit up that fast." Miroku said. Sango sighed and covered herself back up not really realizing she was still naked. Miroku lay next to her and stroked her hair. Sango smiled and fell back to sleep. But this time she was going to have a very interesting dream.**_

Back to Sango's past

"_**Miroku, I'm bored." Marissa said sitting on Miroku's lap in an inappropriate way. "I'm sorry Marissa." Miroku said putting his hands on her back. Marissa was kind of a bad girl. Naughty and wild. She knew something about Miroku that she'd threaten him to tell everyone if he wasn't dating her. And she knew Sango loved Miroku. "Oh Miroku, you are so dirty." Marissa said sitting closer on him. Sango was standing in the doorway listening to the whole thing. Sango hated Marissa. "Miroku your not stroking my back like I like you too." Marissa said. Sango looked at Marissa through narrowed eyes "Why don't you go and get a life and stop being a slut!" Sango thought to herself but didn't dare to say. Sango cleared her throat and Miroku pushed Marissa off him. "Ow!" Marissa said hitting the floor. "Sango!" Miroku said standing up in a flash. Sango just looked at him and walked pass them to get her books from her desk. They were staying after school late to finish some things. "Oh hey Sango. What brings you here?" Marissa asked. "What do you think?" Sango asked looking at Marissa. "Now now dear Sango don't get a temp with me…Then again you don't have a man to hold you like I do. Are you still a virgin?" She asked Sango moving Sango's hair out of her face. Marissa had blond hair and blue eyes. "Back off Marissa." Sango snapped back moving Marissa's hand out of the way. Sango and Marissa had a record of always fighting in some way. "Oh little slayer is pissed." Marissa snapped back. "Me? Pissed? At least I'm not a slut sleeping with a monk!" Sango said back looking over in Miroku's direction. "Oh he's big too…you should try him out one day. He'll make you scream bloody hell murder sweetheart." Marissa said getting closer to Sango's ear. Sango looked at Marissa and Miroku and sighed, "Fuck both of you." She said turning around to walk out but Marissa got mad and threw a book at Sango. But before it could hit Sango Miroku pushed Sango out of the way. "What the hell is your problem?!" Miroku demanded helping Sango up. But Marissa just shrugged and smiled. Sango pulled away from Miroku and pushed him away "Don't…touch me you asshole." Sango said picking her books up and leaving the room. Miroku looked at Marissa and sighed, "That's it. It's over I can't and will not be with you anymore." Marissa looked at him and said, "Listen you monk, I call the shots here!" "Not anymore!" Miroku replied back and left the room. Marissa walked out of the room to find Sango. Once she found her she walked up to her and pushed her down making Sango fall and hit her head on a bike. "What the hell Marissa? Stop!" Sesshoumaru said helping Sango up but Sango was half out of it now and she was bleeding on her head. Marissa looked at Sango and sighed. She was far from done with her. Marissa took a plate and threw it at Sango. Sango didn't duck because she didn't know what was happening. The plate hit Sango right on the arm. Marissa broke a plate and started walking towards Sango. Inuyasha grabbed her before she could get to Sango yet Marissa broke free. Sango tried to move but her brain wasn't working right. Marissa stabbed Sango in the side and pulled back to kill her. But Miroku pushed her off just in time "Marissa?!" Miroku yelled. "If you touch Sango I swear I will kill you myself." He said looking at her in the eyes and meaning it. Marissa turned to Sango and smiled "Miroku wants you dead. So why not do us all a favorite and kill yourself idiot!" "MARISSA!" Miroku yelled again. After Marissa left Sango was taken to the hospital. Couple of weeks later when Sango returned home Miroku called her. "Hey Sango, How are you doing now?" He asked. "Just fine." Sango replied back. "Oh okay then. I was just checking in on you." He said back. "Okay…" Sango said wanting to get off the phone. "Okay so uh…I guess I'll see you in school next week then." Sango sighed," Yea sure. Bye." She said before hanging up. "Yea…bye." Miroku hung up. "Oh yea by the way Sango…I love you." Miroku said out loud looking at the phone. "Sweetheart I'm going out for a while." Mr. Tajiya said kissing Sango on the check. "Yea okay dad." Sango replied. "Call that monk back…I like him." He said. Mr. Tajiya like Miroku. He knew him and knew what he was going through yet didn't dare tell his daughter. "Yea…Bye dad. Love you." "Love you too Sango bear." Mr. Tajiya said before walking the door. And that was when Sango tried to end it all.**_

_**Just then Sango wake up in a flash breathing hard and crying a little. "Hey Sango what's wrong?" Miroku asked holding her face in his hands. "I love you, I love you, I love you Miroku, oh golly kill beast I love you!" Sango cried out hugging him. Miroku hugged her back "I love you too." He said.**_

Ow Sango had a hard time with this Marissa girl…but what happened to her? Check back for the next chapter to find out the rest. Oh trust me there's more to come

XOXO


	6. The beast?

Finally chapter 6! Okay in this chapter Sango faces her past once more. But this time will she survive it? Sorry for the oh so long wait. I'm just so lazy!

"_**Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango was wearing her favorite yellow sundress. "Hai?" She replied back. "Tell Kagome and Kikyo I said hi." Miroku said smiling. Sango was on her way out the door to her favorite café to meet the girls for lunch. "Will do." Sango replied walking out the door with two fingers up. Sango was happy that day. Very but what she didn't know was her past would be waiting for her. A couple of minutes later Sango tapped Kagome on her shoulder. Kagome not even knowing it was Sango turned around and gasped, "Dear Sango, you scared the hell out of me." She said. Sango smiled "Sorry love." Kikyo cleared her throat and sighed "Oh my gosh." She said holding her cup up to her mouth while looking past Sango. "What is it?" Kagome asked trying to follow Kikyo's gaze. "That girl with the brown hair…who does she look like?" Kikyo asked. Just then Kagome's eyes went wide in shock "My bloody god!" She said. Sango turned around to see what all the fuss was about. "I don't get it. What are we looking at?" She asked. "That's-" but before Kikyo could finish the girl called out to Sango. "Sango?" The girl asked. "Marissa." Kikyo finished saying. Just then Sango accidentally knocked over her cup of tea "Crap!" Sango mumbled wiping it up. "Sango? Oh my gosh I can't believe it's you!" Marissa said hugging her. "Err, Marissa. What ah, what a nice surprise." Sango said not really hugging her back yet patting her a little. "Yea I was in town and I was walking and saw you enter in here. You still look the same!" Marissa said checking Sango out. Sango laughed a not really laugh yet more like a "hehe I really hate you" laugh. "She's pregnant." Kikyo mumbled. "No way!?" Marissa said looking shocked. "Oh so true." Kagome said rolling her eyes. Kagome and Kikyo got up then "We're out." Kikyo said. Sango gave Kikyo a killer look but Kikyo just waved it off. Sango smiled and looked at Marissa "How are you Marissa?" She asked trying to be nice. "I'm great, thank you. Yourself?" Marissa replied. "Good." Sango said. "Why don't you…Err, we go back to my house." Sango said being nice. Marissa smiled nodded. Once Sango got home she took a deep breath and opened the door. The first to greet her was Sesshoumaru "Konnichi wa Sango-chan." He said not really looking up at her. Sango cleared her throat and sighed. Sesshoumaru looked up just then. Sesshoumaru's eyes went wide all of a sudden as he froze. Sango laughed and threw her bag over to him "You remember Marissa." Sango said. Sesshoumaru nodded as he caught Sango's bag "Err, why of course." He replied back. Just then Miroku came from the kitchen. "Miku!" Sango said from the door. Miroku looked up and smiled at Sango but that smiled turned into a frown once he saw Marissa. "You remember Marissa Miroku." Sesshoumaru said mocking Sango. Miroku cleared his throat and nodded slowly "Of course. How could I ever forget the person who almost killed the love of my life." Miroku said looking at Marissa. Marissa smiled "That was a long time ago. Surely you can forgive me for such stupid act?" She said. Miroku sighed. Marissa tapped Sango's shoulder "I should probably be getting home myself." She said. Sango nodded feeling a little bad "okay well…you should come back over tomorrow." Marissa smiled and nodded, "Of course…See you tomorrow." She said leaving their house. Sesshoumaru sighed and got up "I should be getting home myself for that matter." He said walking out the door. Miroku looked at Sango and Sango looked back out him. "And you really think she's changed?" Miroku asked her. "Yes." Sango said back. Miroku walked over to her and hugged her "You're always so nice and caring yet your always giving others second chances when they don't need them." Miroku said smiling. Sango just sighed. Miroku pulled Sango by the hand into the back room. "This is what you need." Miroku said pointing at the bed. Sango just stood there and looked at Miroku with a blank stare in her eyes "Eh? What bed time?" She asked. Miroku shook his head and smirked "Not…really." He replied back. Sango gained her vision back and nodded "Right, right I see now…" She said. Yet Miroku was getting impatient and didn't feel like waiting for her response. Miroku sighed and pulled Sango down on top of him. Sango just blushed and buried her face in his chest. Miroku ran his fingers through her hair and smiled "I love being married to you." Miroku said. Sango lifted her face up and smiled, "I love being married to you too."**_

_What will happen next? And what will Marissa do to get back at Sango?...Check back next time!_


	7. Sango?

_Chapter 7! It's epic of epicness! lol sorry my friend said that to me_

_Okay this chapter...I hope you all like!_

_**The next day Miroku woke up before Sango did. It was a nice sunny day, yet cold. Just the way Miroku liked his days sometimes. Miroku looked over to his sleeping beautiful wife and stroked her cheek. Her skin felt so soft under his fingers. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Miroku laid his head back down on his pillow dazing off into his own thoughts. "Is it possible to feel so much love for someone?" He asked himself. "She's so beautiful no words could ever describe her." Miroku sighed and got up and went to the window and stared out it. "Her body is so beautiful." He thought making hand gestures of her body. "Her hair smells so great every day I could die for her love every day. But am I enough for her? Does she love me the same way as I love her? Could she not live without my love? What if I'm the only one who would die for her?" Miroku was so deep lost within his own thought that he hadn't notice Sango had woken up. "Hon, what are you doing?" She asked titling her head slightly. Miroku turned around in a flash and smiled, "Nothing, nothing at all my love." He said walking to her and kissing her. Sango blushed a light pink that made Miroku laugh. Just then Inuyasha popped in through the front door. "Yo, Are you two love birds up yet?" He yelled through the house. Sango jumped up out of bed and rushed out to greet Inuyasha with a hug. "Hello to you too Sango." Inuyasha said half surprised when Sango hugged him. Sango just smiled her bright cute smile. Miroku came out just then and sighed, "It's too cold outside isn't it?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha just nodded looking down at Sango. "What?" She asked when she caught Inuyasha's gaze. "What?!" She said again little annoyed now. Inuyasha sighed and rolled his eyes a little. Sango stomped on his foot and pouted. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He asked. Sango pouted and said "Why are you looking at me?" Inuyasha sighed and took Sango's arm and pulled her to the door where Sango froze in place. "Konnichi wa Sango-chan!" Marissa said walking up to their porch. Miroku coughed and walked back into their room. "Marissa!, Come in oh do so come in." Sango pulled away from Inuyasha and let her hair go which was up in a pony tail. Inuyasha wanted to step back but couldn't, "God, your hair smells good." He thought to himself feeling her soft, shiny, bouncy brown hair. Inuyasha moaned and walked over to the couch and sat down and sighed a deep growl in the back of his throat. Marissa walked in wearing a yellow sun dress with black heels on. "Beautiful house dear." Marissa said actually absorbing the scenery. "Er, thanks hon." Marisaa smiled and looked at Sango's stomach "How's the baby?" She asked reaching out to feel Sango's belly when Inuyasha let out a warning growl at Marissa. Sango turned around and flashed Inuyasha a shot down look "Fine...Just fine thank you." Sango said gesturing Marissa to come in. Just then Miroku came out and Marissa ran over and hugged him tight. "Oh it's so nice to see you again Miroku." Marissa said smiling. Sango sighed and cleared her throat walking up to Marissa and Miroku moving in front of Marissa so she was separated from Miroku. "It's nice to see you as well, Marissa." Miroku murmured into Sango's hair. Just as Sango was about to say something Kagome walked through the door. "Hello people!" She said smiling bright until she saw Marissa her smile turned into a frown. "Hi Kagome." Marissa said kind of half smiling. Kagome just looked at her and nodded. "Marissa has taken pride in coming over to Sango's and Miroku's place without calling." Inuyasha said getting up smiling. Sango pulled Miroku by the arm over to Inuyasha and pushed Kagome in. "Oh please come in hon." Sango said shutting the door again. By now Sango was starting to get a little annoyed by now with Marissa. Marissa sighed and looked down, "I forgot something in my car. I'll be right back." She said walking out the door to her car. Sango shook her head while sitting down. "I hate when I feel guilt." She said. She then got up and went into the back to get dressed. Meanwhile Marissa was in her car thinking. "I still hate that Sango. She stole Miroku from me...We were supposed to get married...Now we'll never get married because of her." Marissa thought looking into her cupboard and pulling out something white in a tube. Powder like almost. She stuffed it in her pocket and walked back to the house. "I'm back!" She said walking through the door with a smile on her face. Sango came out in a knee high pink fluffy dress that she just loved. "I don't know why I'm wearing. I just like it." Sango said looking down at her dress. Miroku sighed and stood up, "I must go and pick up some things. Want to come?" He asked Sango but she shook her head and walked over to Marissa. "I'll spend the day with Marissa here." She said trying to smile like she meant it. ((Which she didn't mean.)) Miroku shrugged and kissed Sango goodbye. "I'll be back in a few." He promised and walked out the door. Inuyasha got up and laughed, "I'll come too." He said following Miroku. Kagome would have stayed but she hated Marissa so much. "I'm out too. Be back around later! Love you San!" She said waving off. "Well er, I guess this means we're all alone." Said Sango sitting on the couch. Marissa nodded and smiled, "Why don't I get us something to drink?" She offered. Sango looked at Marissa in shocked and nodded confusingly. Marissa walked in to the kitchen and fixed Sango some lemonade. While making it she took out the white powder like tube and shuck it making it turn into clear liquid. Marissa smiled an evil smile and poured it into Sango's drink. After making herself a drink she brought everything out and handed Sango her drink. "Thanks." Sango murmured while taking the drink and drinking it. Marissa tried her hardest best to hide the smile that was coming on. Marissa looke dat her watch and gasped. "OMG!" She said. "I have to get going! I am so sorry Sango but I promised a friend I'd help her with her wedding and I am so late she's going to kill me. I hope to see you again soon." Sango nodded and stood up. "Uh, sure. Yea Bye." And before Sango knew it, Marissa was gone. Sango didn't want to be home alone so she called Sesshoumaru to come over. After a while of waiting Sesshoumaru walked through the door without saying a thing. Sango was in the kitchen looking for something up high when Sesshoumaru came in and said, "Hey Sango." Sango was frightened and fell off the counter she was standing on to get something but Sesshoumaru caught her before she could hit the floor. "What in kami's name are you doing?" He asked her sitting her on her feet. "Just looking for something." Sango said smiling but soon that smile turned into a frown as Sango feel to her knees in pain. "Sango, What's wrong?" Sesshoumaru asked with a worried tone in his voice. But when Sango opened her mouth to say something a loud horrid muffled scream came from her. "Sango!?" Sesshoumaru yelled. Sango was starting to lose her vision and soon before she knew it everything was black. Sango had passed out from the pain she felt. Sesshoumaru had a worried look on his face but got up and called 911 and then after that called Miroku. Once the **_paramedics_** got there Miroku showed up. "What happened?!" Miroku asked. "She started screaming and then just passed out." **__**Sesshoumaru said. Miroku then felt his heart drop as he looked back at Sango as the paramedics carried her by...**_

_**So what happened to Sango? And what was that stuff Marissa dumped in Sango's drink? What's going to happen to the baby? Will Sango make it?! All your answer's will be answered in chapter 8!**_


	8. Angel

_**So now it's chapter 8...all questions are dying to be asked and answered...**_

_**As Miroku rushed to the hospital where Sango was Sesshoumaru followed behind. Once they finally reached the hospital one doctor came out to greet Miroku.**_

_**"Mr. Houshi, I am doctor Sasha...May I talk to you for a minute?" Miroku nodded and followed the doctor. Dr. Sasha turned around and Miroku felt his heart drop. "What's wrong?" He asked seeing the look on the doctor's face. "Mrs. Houshi is very young and very healthy...But I am afraid to say that your unborn baby is-." Just then Miroku's hearing went completely numb and he couldn't hear anything. Yet he already knew what the doctor had said...Miroku felt his heart become heavy as tears started to form in his eyes. "I'm very sorry Mr. Houshi." The doctor said walking off...Sesshoumaru walked up to him and up his hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry man." He said feeling Miroku's pain...But Miroku just shook his head and walked into check on Sango who was at the time sitting in the hospital bed looking down. When Miroku walked in he could tell Sango had been crying. He didn't say anything when Sango looked up at him. "Miroku I- I'm sor-." Sango was about to say when Miroku walked up to her and hugged her tight. "Don't you even dare say you're sorry...Because you didn't do anything wrong." Miroku said still hugging her. "I'm just glad you're alive." Sango then started to cry again as she hugged him back. "We'll just...try again." Miroku said looking into her eyes. Sango didn't reply yet she nodded looking down. Sesshoumaru then came in. "Er, how is everything?" He asked not yet really walking through the door. Miroku sighed and turned to him, "She's fine...We're all fine." Miroku replied. Sesshoumaru didn't even need to ask he had already knew what happened. "I'm really sorry." He said looking down. Sango sighed and wiped her tears away forcing a small smile to show. "Promise me one thing Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked in her sweet yet soft gentle wall-flower voice. Sesshoumaru nodded. "Anything." Sango smiled and looked up, "You'll always be there for Rin." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Always." Sesshoumaru really loved Rin and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He never thought he'd have any kids but when he found Rin that day...He feel in love with her and had to make her his daughter. Sango sighed and smiled bright. "Good...I want to go home now." Miroku looked at Sango and froze. His mind went back in time and froze there. All he could see was Sango laying there in bed...Dying..."Miroku?" Sango said looking at him...But Miroku couldn't move. He saw Sango almost bleed to death...He almost lost her..."Don't leave me Sango." He whispered still in a trance. Sango hugged Miroku and whispered back, "I'm not leaving...I'm right here Miroku...I won't leave." Miroku slowly hugged her back realizing he was just imagining things again..."I know..." Miroku said hugging her back, "Let's go home." Later in that week Sango was doing much better. "Sango?" Miroku asked. It was night time so Miroku and Sango were in bed. "Yes?" Sango replied back reading her book. "Sesshoumaru is a father...Yet he's not married." Miroku was saying until Sango cut him off. "Correction good monk. Sesshoumaru is not married yet dating." She said smiling to herself. Miroku nodded, "Yes, dating Kikyo but what I want to know is they've been dating for so long...When is it going to be time for the wedding ring." Sango shrugged and looked at Miroku and laughed. "Sesshoumaru has a different way of doing things. You and Inuyasha out of anyone else should know that...But what's your point here love?" She asked. "Point stated : when are the two brothers going to get married." Miroku said back. Sango sighed and put her book away. "Whenever the time is right I guess." Miroku shook his head and kissed Sango. Sango kissed Miroku back feeling very tired. Miroku put his hand on Sango's cheek moving his other hand to her shoulder pushing her strap off. "Don't even try it monk." Sango putting her strap back on and turning the lights out. Miroku just smiled and laughed cuddling her close to him falling asleep. While sleeping Miroku started to dream..."Sango!" He called out in his dream. Sango wasn't breathing and her skin was cold...Meaning she was dead...Just then Miroku looked down at her arms. His hands were all covered in blood...Sango's blood. "No, not again...This can't be happening." Miroku said as the tears started to fall from his eyes. "Sango, don't die on me! Don't leave me!" Sango's body then vanished and Miroku felt a sharp pain go through his chest. Miroku had been stabbed by Marissa in the chest. Miroku then started to cough up blood. He couldn't move as he saw Marissa over him getting ready to end his life. "No!" He screamed. "Miroku!?" Sango called trying to wake Miroku up. "Miroku?! Wake up! Please!" She cried. Just then Miroku woke up breathing hard panicking. "Miroku?!" Sango said looking at him with a worried look on her face. "Sango?" Miroku replied back breathing hard still. "Oh Sango. Your alive!" He said hugging her tight. "Wha- what are you talking about? Of course I'm alive and I'm not leaving you. What wou-." She was saying until she trailed off remembering her past. "I'm so sorry Miroku." She said hugging him. "I never meant to hurt you like this....I'm sorry!" Miroku then looked at her, "It's in the past now...I just had a nightmare...It's nothing don't worry my love." Sango looked at Miroku dead in his eyes but didn't say a word. "Sango, I'm fine...I promise." Sango then nodded and laid back down moving her head resting it on Miroku's chest and dozed off again. Miroku couldn't go back to sleep after having that dream. Miroku loved Sango to dear death and would kill himself for her. She was so beautiful to him. Sango was like an Angel to him...Something that he didn't deserve...Yet he had it...Miroku started to stroke Sango's hair. Her soft, shiny, brown hair...He loved every part and everything about Sango...He never wanted her to change...**_


End file.
